Aftermath
by kidstandout
Summary: A day in the life of the students of honnouji academy after defeating the life fibers. i own nothing
1. Sister Sister

It almost feels like a dream, like all her burdens had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. For the first time in her life since before she was five, Satsuki felt happy to get up out of bed today. She had long wondered how her life would go on after putting an end to her mother's tyranny. But Satsuki never expected it would involve getting to know her long lost sister, Nor did she expect said sister to be Ryuko Matui.

Still in her lavender sleeping gown, Satsuki yawned as she got up and walked out of her bedroom. She was about to burst into the bathroom down the hallway until she noticed the light escaping the door cracks.

"Ryuko? Are you in there".

"Yeah".

"I didn't think you were a morning person as well. It's going to be weird getting used to competing for the bathroom in the morning".

"Fortunately for you i'm not an early bird. I just got things to do today".

"Oh, are you going to be spending your day with Mako"

"Yeah, I owe her a 'date'".

"Careful, You might have competion with Gamagori for Mako's affections".

"So there is a personality under those eyebrows, Satsuki actually makes jokes. But wait, Gamagori likes Mako".

"Why do you think he was so quick to protect her from nui".

"I thought he was just being selfless".

"Jakuzure says otherwise, apparently while you were un-conscience after we first rebelled against Ragyo, Mako went missing and he made it his mission to find her".

"Wow, it's always the giants that turn out to be the softies".

Satsuki's sat against the door as she vibrated with laughter. Ryuko found herself coughing out toothpaste trying not to laugh as she heard her older sister's laughter.

"Wow even your laugh sounds so formal".

If you told Ryuko that her day would start gossiping with Satsuki, she probably would of laughed at you. She was glad to be bonding with her sister. Ryuko even noticed Satsuki was very adamant on making up for lost time, Something Ryuko was so fortunate to have considering all that she has been through.

Finishing up with the bathroom, she opened the door and walked out, being greeted to the sight of Satsuki's hectic mess known as her morning hair.

"Might want to get a trim, you must waste so much time combing it".

"I'll think about it, In the mean time get some breakfast, Mitsuzo isn't just good for making tea".

"Thanks but I gotta get going, I'll probably get something on the way to Mako's house".

"OK, I'll see you later Ryuko"

"Later sis"

A/N- Tell me what you think!


	2. Besties!

"It sure is a nice day."

It felt great for Ryuko to be able to say those words. Now that the world was safe, she actually had the time to enjoy days like these. The sun was up, the skies were clear and the small breeze felt very soothing against her smooth skin. The food venders were out in full force this morning. Due to the fact that Osaka was still rebuilding from Satsuki's destructive raid trip, the majority of vendors had relocated to Honno city for the time being just to stay afloat. Not that Ryuko was complaining.

She was about to check one of the vender carts out, but then it hit her.

"Mako would love some of this stuff," she realized.

She bought two orders of ramen and fried dumplings and continued making her way to Mako's place. As Ryuko weaved and bobbed through the streets of Honno City, her stomach began to grumble.

"Quiet stomach, we're almost there. Maybe I should've taken big sis up on that breakfast offer"

Suddenly a thought stopped her dead in her tracks. She had grown used to the nit-picking of a certain article of clothing she used to know. Right about now, Senketsu would've been lecturing her on the importance of her first meal of the day. The fact that he was no longer with her was something Ryuko was still struggling to come to peace with. But, gradually things were getting easier. Maybe it was because of being surrounded by people that loved her.

Or maybe it was because deep in her heart, Ryuko could still feel his presence.

"Oh Senketsu."

After a couple more minutes of walking, Ryuko arrived at Mako's front door. She was about to knock until she spotted three distinct pairs of eyes protruding from the curtains covering the front window. As she started to examine them, they vanished. They were obviously the collective peepers of Mataro, his dad and his dog. This made it no surprise when the aforementioned persons were the first to greet her as she opened the door. Some things never change.

"Ryuko! How is my future bride to be?" Mataro exclaimed.

"I missed you too Mataro," Ryuko grinned. "Don't you think you're laying it on rather thick though?"

Guts barked as if to say "Can you blame him?"

"Is Mako up yet?"

"Hold on, I'll get her." Mataro said, darting over to the base of the stairs. "MAKO, RYUKO'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

The sound of a mad dash down the hallway could be heard through the ceiling above. Thundering down the staircase came none other than Ryuko's favorite brunette and best friend: Mako.

"RYUKO, RYUKO, RYUKO!"

Mako tackled Ryuko and placed her into the death-lock known as her hug.

"Can't…breathe..!" Ryuko gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Mako said sheepishly.

As Mako let her go and helped her off the floor, Ryuko gathered her breath and handed her some of the food she bought.

"Here, I picked it up from one of the vender carts from Osaka."

"You went all the way to Osaka to get this? You're the best!" Mako exclaimed through the dumpling she had already stuffed in her mouth.

Ryuko chuckled. "Actually I just walked a block or two, the venders were here in Honno..."

Mako's mom then walked in, joining the commotion in the living room.

"Hello Ryuko, how are you?" Suyuko asked with her pleasant smile, happy to see her second daughter again. "Are you adjusting well to living with your sister?"

"I'm fine, and so is big brows." Ryuko replied happily. "Just came to borrow Mako for the day, she's gonna help me get some new clothes."

"Ok, have fun you two!" Suyuko said, pulling the girls in for a quick hug before disappearing into the kitchen.

"We will mom." Ryuko and Mako said at the same time.

A/N- I'm having a lot of fun writing these characters. next chapter we join our favorite 4 devas to mix things up. review, subscribe and stay tuned.


	3. Surprises

"Ok Gamagori like we practiced, go" Sanageyama ordered.

"Uggh, Mankanshoku Mako, will you accompany on…" Gamagori starts before Nonon cuts him off.

"No, too unsure, how is it the human shield is lacking the confidence to ask someone out".

"She's got a point, your just asking her out, it's not she'll kill you or anything" Inumuta adds.

"Her girlfriend might" Sanageyama teases

"Not helping you Kanto Monkey" Jakuzure yells.

"I swear if you go there one more time…"

As the argument erupted, Gamagori couldn't help but feel like it was a bad idea asking them for help.

"I Knew I should of asked Lady Satsuki for help" he thought.

Gamagori's life of devotion and honor left little room for him to learn the art of mingling with female company. The thought never came to him to even try, until that day he found Mako amidst all the chaos caused by Ragyo and the covers. Unfortunately for him, that was also the day Jakuzure put two and two together, though her suspicions were only confirmed when he seemingly gave his life for Mako. Ever since peace had finally been secured after the battle with Ragyo, Nonon made it her mission to get him to man up and ask her out, and with Sanageyama and Inumuta 'pitching in', he felt like he was getting nowhere.

"Uh guys we've got problems, Lady Satsuki is heading this way with Ryuko and Mako" Inumuta alerts.

"Great, just great, now what am I going to do" Gamagori panicked.

"Play it cool Ira" Jakuzure responds.

A knock on the door signaled their arrival, prompting Inumuta to answer the door. As the door swung open, the elite four were completely distracted by satsuki's new look to notice Ryuko and Mako.

"Lady Satsuki, is that you" Jakuzure asks.

"Yes it's me; please don't look so surprised, I'm uncomfortable as it is thanks to Matoi" Satsuki replies.

"What's to be so shy about, you look great with your hair short" Ryuko says.

"I'll say" Sanageyama whispers to himself.

Suddenly Mako notices Gamagori holding something behind his back.

"Hey Gamagori, what do you got there".

Suddenly the room ices over as all eyes fall on him.

Nonon elbows him the back, as if to say "Go ahead."

"Mankanshoku can ask you something in private". He manages to ask.

"Uh sure" she responds.

The group watches the two of them step outside as Ryuko notices what Gamagori was hiding.

"Was that flowers I saw" she asks.

"Yup, I told you to hurry up and make a move" Satsuki mocks.

"Har-har eyebrows".

**{Scene Break}**

Rei Hoomari had just walked out of the airport when a black limousine pulled up to the curve next to her. The window lowered as a voice called to her.

"Get in, we have much to discuss".

As she got in, she was greeted by the company of a man with grey hair and a black suit, and a younger male in his late teens with a blue streak emerging from the nest of black hair on his head.

"I take it your flight to join us here in New York went smoothly".

"Yes Mr. Suzuki. Is this the child you mentioned?"

"Straight to business, just like your former employer. May I introduce my son, Kenji".

A/N- after the ova in September, I'll see if a full story can spring from this. Till then later


End file.
